herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vitaly
I win you lose stupid cow Vitaly Is a Boeing 787 Russian tiger and the false antagonist from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. He is voiced by Bryan Cranston. Personality Vitaly is a big winner fearless and strong tiger who loves to take risks and he cares only about winning not about his circus and loves winning at games likes to play 8 ball pool and likes to see others lose bad and likes his buddies, however, in his first appearance Vitaly at first appeared to be cold and ruthless mostly to the Four (Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman) and uncaring about the circus. However, Stefano revealed later that Vitaly was once passionate about the circus, but after having won everything: his wife, his fur, dignity, and passion due to the incident with a flaming hoop, Vitaly won his confidence. Happy of this, he came to push others away, even his circus crew, by growling fiercely. As the film progresses, Vitaly reveals his true nature to be very kind and caring for his friends and he is father-like figure, especially to Gia the 777 300 American Bio Born and raised in Circus Zaragoza, Vitaly, the macho Russian tiger, grew up to be the star performer because of his act in jumping through hoops with such grace and speed it was as if he were flying, constantly pushing how far he could go by using increasingly smaller rings to jump through. On one performance, Vitaly went too far — He set up a ring so small it could be used as a pinkie ring and even had it set on fire. He lubricated himself with olive oil, apparently unaware that the substance was highly flammable. The resulting performance was a disaster: Vitaly (temporarily) lost his fur (which had always been soft but grew back rough and bristly), but worse, he lost his confidence, his dignity, and his passion. He became bitter, stopped taking risks, and drowned his sorrows in borscht soup. And to add insult (or rather, heartbreak) to his injury, Vitaly's wife left him and ran off with a musician. Because their star performer, the very source of their inspiration, had lost his passion, so did the rest of the circus animals, and Circus Zaragoza soon fell into a rut with lousy performances that no one wanted to see. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Vitaly is first seen on a circus train with Gia the jaguar and Stefano the sea lion. Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman were trying to escape from Captain Chantel DuBois, the mad animal control officer. When Alex and his friends plead with the circus to let them escape on their train, Vitaly is the most resistant, stating that "this train is for circus animals only." Considering how desperate they were, Alex tries to convince the tiger that they are circus animals. Vitaly argues with Gia and Stefano, the latters allowing the strangers aboard. When Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman express an interest in accompanying the circus through Europe to their American Tour, Vitaly instantly wanted them gone, stating the circus owners would not allow stowaways, but thankfully, the penguins and chimps (using a human disguise as the king of Versailles) purchase the circus, which the owners were all too happy to sell, due to the fortune they had and the rut it had been in, to prevent their ejection. To Alex's horror, the circus proves so inept that the angered audience demands refunds to the point of chasing the circus to the departing train to London. En route to London, Stefano soon reveals to Alex that Vitaly was once their inspiration. The tiger, who jumped through impossibly small hoops to wow the crowd and was always pushing himself to the limit, got burned during one fateful attempt with olive oil and a flaming hoop as small as a pinkie ring. The result was that the circus fell into a rut for a long time. Taking a stop in the Alps, Alex gives everyone an inspiring speech and convinces the circus animals to do an all-animal circus. Vitaly is hostile to the idea, stating the circus had long performed traditional entertainment, but Gia and Stefano manage to convince him to try and rediscover his passion and that "circus always sticks together." In turn, Vitaly concedes to jump through one hoop. However, the night before their London performance, Vitaly has a flashback of that horrible incident which ruined his life and gets cold feet. On the night of the performance, Vitaly intended to leave, thinking the circus wouldn't need him. Alex confronts Vitaly and reminds the tiger of his love of performing and while suggesting he use hair conditioner as a safer lubricant before regaining his courage to jump through the tiny flaming hoop. As a result, Vitaly's stunt is performed perfectly to open the successful show. With that, a profoundly heartened Vitaly becomes a fast friend of Alex. However, the happy moment is ruined by the arrival of DuBois, who reveals that Alex as well as Marty, Gloria, and Melman are zoo animals and demands their custody. The penguins manage to get rid of her, but the damage was done. Vitaly and the others realized that Alex had lied to them about being circus animals and his so-called trapeze act and felt used when Alex admits they'd wanted to join the circus to make it back to New York. As a result, the circus animals shun the Zoosters, and although they got the American Tour, everyone is disheartened. Even after the Four are estranged from the circus, Vitaly is the first to support Gia's proposal to rescue their new friends from the zoo (after learning that DuBois had captured them) and plays a key role in that operation as he jumped through the keyhole of the door in Marty's habitat and got him out by going through the keyhole. They arrive at the Central Park Zoo and make it in time to stop DuBois from discreetly killing Alex. They free the Zoosters, but Stefano was still in danger of DuBois. Working together, circus animals foil DuBois and offered Alex's gang to join them permanently, which they happily accepted. Vitaly is last seen riding off in the circus train with the rest of his friends to carry on with their American Tour, singing "Afro-Circus/I Like to Move it Move it" all the way. Skills Born and raised a circus performer, Vitaly has years of practice in several circus-relating performing arts, notably his hoop-jumping. He also has some acrobatic skills, utilizing cartwheels, backflips, even axle-spinning when he leaps through hoops. As a professional, he is able to leap through increasingly smaller hoops with his skills but requires a lubricant to leap through hoops that would otherwise be considered phyically impossible, which is his style, doing the impossible. He's even jumped through a keyhole. Vitaly is also a skilled knife-thrower (though he's used other bladed weapons) but mostly uses the skill to intimidate others. Gallery Vitaly refusing to let the gang inside the train.jpg|"This train is for Circus Animals ONLY!" madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-2745.jpg|"Gia, shut the door!" Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-2814.jpg|Vitaly glares as Stefano welcomes Alex and the gang. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3054.jpg|VItaly scowls Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3105.jpg|"Circus owners no allow stow aways!" Vitaly eating his borcht roars at Alex.jpg Vitaly and Gia.jpg|Vitaly not so sure about Alex's beliefs of changing the circus Alex and Vitaly's yarn ball fight.jpg|Alex and Vitaly's brief yarn ball fight Alex encouraging Vitaly to retry the hoop trick.png|Vitaly being persuaded by Alex to go on and perform his act Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-7465.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-7468.jpg|Vitaly decided occur in the circus, to repeat the jump through the hoop Vitaly thanks Alex for the nonflammable hair conditioner.jpg|Vitaly thanks Alex for the nonflammable hair conditioner, giving him his confidence back. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8181.jpg Vitaly Gia and Stefano missing the Zoosters.jpg|Vitaly, Gia and Stefano missing the Zoosters Vitaly frees Marty from his cage by jumping through the keyhole.jpg|Vitaly frees Marty from his cage through the keyhole Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9684.jpg Category:Madagascar Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Predators Category:Knifemen Category:Axemen Category:Married Heroes Category:Divorced heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Big Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Famous Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Marksmen Category:Forgivers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Brutes